Sexual Experiments
by TheManBehindTheCurtain93
Summary: Sucy want's Akko's help in testing more than a potion. PWP Sukko smutfic.


I read a lot of Sukko stuff, and thought I'd try my hand at it. Special thanks to Kaponos, GeminiAlchemist, and Darkylonewolf who write a bunch of sukko stuff.

If you don't like buttstuff, this one probably isn't for you. Sucy basically is obsessed with it.

* * *

Sucy stirred her potion, putting the last few finishing touches on it, before bottling a vial and setting it to cool.

While she waited, she turned to her roommate, Akko, her personal guinea pig. "Hey, Akko? Think you can help me test my next potion?" Her voice was laced with humor, but what about, only she knew.

Akko had been on the receiving end of these potions so many times, she was kinda used to it, but now wasn't the time. "I'm studying for Finnelan's next test, Suce, think this can wait? I don't want to end up failing because I was on some high from your potions."

Sucy shook her head, "No, no, I'M going to drink it, I just need some help from you to make sure it's working on me properly." Again, a grin was plastered on her face, one that screamed of tricks.

Akko shut the book she'd been reading, a confused look on her face. "You're drinking it? Well, I guess I can help then. But what does the potion do?"

"You'll see." Sucy responded vaguely. "But for this test to work, I need you to strip all your clothes off."

Akko blushed, then shrugged before slipping off her clothing, leaving her in just her underwear and bra. "ALL of your clothes," Sucy insisted. At Akko's embarrassed look, Sucy assured her "it's not anything I haven't seen before. Just get naked and we'll get started."

Reluctantly, Akko took her last articles of clothing off, before sitting on the edge of her bed, legs crossed and arms folded, covering her breasts. As if to make her more uncomfortable, Sucy waggled her eyebrows at her, sent her a wink, and licked her lips seductively, causing Akko to give out a meek "Meep!" while the violet haired witch chuckled to herself.

Sucy herself began to take some of her clothes off as well, "I'll need to... prepare you a bit, is that okay?" She explained in a tone a doctor with poor bedside manner would.

"F-fine," Akko nodded, "What do I have to do now?"

Sucy smirked, "get on your hands and knees."

The brunette witch did so, face beyond any shade of red she'd ever managed before. "What is this experiment for, again?"

She didn't get a response, instead she felt Sucy's hands, cold as a corpse settle down on her ass. Her hands began to massage her rump, gently at first, before they gripped down tight and spread her cheeks apart. Akko let out a gasp as she felt something slimy descend upon her back entrance.

It was Sucy's tongue!

Sucy, for her own part, was enjoying this immensely. Akko's asshole was nice and tight, she couldn't even fit the tip of her tongue inside. This testing was going to be amazing! She could tell from the taste alone, Akko was an active girl. She'd probably been running around in the sun for half the day, because there was a lingering taste of salty sweat sticking to her skin back here. And that smell...

Sucy pressed her nose right against Akko's asshole, and inhaled deeply. So bitter, it reminded her of many of the potions she's brewed. She could inhale this scent all day long. Taking a good long whiff, she resumed loosening Akko up with her tongue, finally being able to pierce through the tight entrance and slither her long, snake like tongue inside, thrashing it about.

Akko moaned, "S-sucy, if you just wanted to have sex, You could have just asked!" Wait, really? Was Akko that casual about it? And to think, she could have been nailing this ass from day one! She'd have to make up for lost time, later. "I didn't think you were so slutty, Akko."

"I don't mean I'd do it with just anyone!" She protested, "Just you! B-but, don't you think you're focusing on the w-wrong hole?" She panted.

Pulling back, and licking her lips to get all the flavor of Akko's savory butt off of them, she responded, "Wrong hole? You talk too much for me to safely fuck your mouth, are you talking about your pussy?" She dragged a finger across Akko's lady lips as she talked causing the other girl to shiver in pleasure, "What do you think I am, gay?" She cackled, because yes, everyone in Luna Nova knew she was a flaming lesbian.

Gripping Akko's cheeks tightly, she continued, "The only hole I want to be inside right now is this one, Akko. You don't like it, you can back out now. If not, I'm wasting time using my tongue to talk, instead of eat your ass like I could be doing." Hearing no objections, she plunged her mouth back against Akko's back end and continued to slurp and tongue fuck the hole, gaining pleasure from Akko's moans, until she felt that Akko's ass was ready for a bit more.

She sunk her teeth into Akko's ass cheek, biting hard enough to leave a mark,then sunk her finger inside her her tight fuckhole, sliding it in and out, using her saliva as lube. she then force a second finger inside, trying to spread them apart and stretch Akko's ass even farther apart.

When she felt she'd she'd fingered the girl enough, Sucy reluctantly getting out of the bed and away from her tasty morsel, sucking on her fingers that had penetrated Akko's bum, to grab her now cooled potion. Akko looked at her strangely, but didn't ask any questions as Sucy shot her another wink and took a sip from the vial.

The effects were instantaneous. She felt a tightening in her panties, and regretted not taking them off first. Akko's eyes nearly popped out her skull out when she say a bulge form. "Sucy, is that a-"

"big dick in my underwear, you got that right." Sucy grinned. "Now since you're that smart as to guess what it is, wanna bet where I'm going to put it?" She slid out of her panties, revealing a juicy 7 inch beast as thick as Sucy's(admittedly thin)wrist right above her own little pussy, lacking any balls.

Akko covered her face in embarrassment as Sucy rejoined her on the bed, forcing Akko to lay on her back this time so Sucy could get a good look at her while they fucked. "I can't believe my first time is going to be with my ass." She groaned. Grabbing her new, hard dick, Sucy stroked it once, then twice, moaning at the new experience of pleasure, then placed it right against Akko's tight asshole, slowly getting her mushroom tip inside before slamming the rest in one go, making the brunette give a gasp of pain.

"Hehe, perfect fit," Sucy breathed out, her expression one of lust and ecstasy. God, Akko really was tight. But she'd fix that.

"I-it seems a bit big, Sucy. Did you make the potion a bit strong?" Akko panted, trying to get used to the new feeling of having something that large inside her.

"Nah, I aimed for around this size. For two reasons, actually. One, if I was having a dick, I wasn't going small. And two, I want to wreck you." and with that, Sucy pulled out just a bit before thrusting hard against Akko's hips, making the girl cry out.

As she slowly repeated the action, taking a bit more out each time, only to slam it back in, Sucy leaned over Akko, grabbing one of her breasts in one hand, and her chin in the other. "While you're not yapping, I'm going to use these," she whispered, and locked lips with her friend. Akko could taste herself in Sucy's mouth, the bitter flavor of her own ass turning her on even more as Sucy took off the kid gloves and finally started fucking her ass at a proper speed.

Sucy could feel Akko's wetness against her belly her pussy rubbing against it as Sucy thrust inside her. When Akko got turned on, she made a mess, didn't she? However, the pleasant feeling of a warm, moist spot was interrupted by one of Akko's hands, which had found itself in Sucy's way as she began to pleasure herself.

Sucy wasn't having any of that. Breaking off her kiss, she took both of Akko's hands in her own, "No, no, bunny, if you're going to cum, it's going to be just from my cock plowing your asshole, not from you touching yourself while I do it." taking the hand that Akko had been fingering herself with, Sucy began licking it clean. The taste of Akko's cunt clung to it as she sucked each finger. If Akko was good, Sucy might even think about fucking her pussy some other time. Maybe. After her ass was so loose she couldn't possibly fuck it anymore.

She felt Akko's legs wrap around her as she continued to ram her cock inside,. A this point, she was like a piston, Akko's ass taking the entire length of her shaft over and over again as fast as Sucy could give it. Akko was almost screaming in pleasure, biting her lip to keep it inside, "Suuuucy! I-I'm going to cum!"

Sucy panted, letting go of Akko's hands and gripping her waist, "I'm close too, bunny, let's cum together!"

Akko let out a cry as her juices overflowed from her pussy, just as Sucy felt her cock explode in pleasure, cum shooting out and lining the walls of Akko's ass. Her thrusting slowed as the last few drops gushed out, leaving both of them a panting, sticky mess.

Pulling out, a drizzle of cum began to leak from Akko's gaped ass. Just seeing it left Sucy satisfied with her work. But before Akko could even think of recovering from the massive orgasm she'd just hit, Sucy had remembered just how tasty the juices on Akko's fingers had been, and clamped her mouth over the soaked pussy, tongue teasing Akko's clit and licking up every drop of precious girl cum.

She felt Akko's hands cling to the sides of her head and weave through her hair as she licked, a seemingly endless job since for every drop she lapped up, another took it's place as Akko once again got closer to cumming. Feeling the other girl had earned this, Sucy sucked on and teased her clit while fingering her pussy until she felt Akko clench up, and sure enough, she cummed again, right into Sucy's open mouth as she drank up as much love juices as she could.

The two girls sat together on the bed, breathing heavily. "That-that was great. Another experiment successful." Sucy grinned and gave Akko a Constanze-like thumbs up, then cackled to herself.

Akko's face burned, and she twiddled her fingers "I-i don't know, Suce, I think some more testing is needed."

Sucy was confused, before looking back at her friend, who was laying on her side now, a hand lifting her cheeks apart and showing off her recently fucked hole. "You know, if you want too." Akko couldn't seem to meet her eyes, but Sucy just found her bashfulness even sexier.

Her magic mushroom hardened again, and as Sucy prepared to slide it back into Akko's ass, she could only say, "I'll be happy to run as many tests as you'd like."

They ran tests for the rest of the day, long after the potion had worn off.

* * *

Akko is now Sucy's buttslut. My first time writing smut, if it wasn't obvious. Thanks for reading.


End file.
